Access to a wide range of audio/visual media content, such as television programs, sporting events, motion pictures, and news programs, has increased dramatically over the years as a result of the appearance of cable television content providers, satellite television content providers, and, more recently, online media content providers. While many counterexamples exist, the majority of audio/visual media content is provided in the primary spoken language of the country or other geographical area in which the content is broadcast or transmitted. However, with the increasing ethnic and cultural diversity exhibited in many countries, access to audio/visual media content may be greatly enhanced by providing the content in multiple languages.
The National Television System Committee (NTSC) analog television broadcasting standard previously employed in the United States allowed for the transmission of a Second Audio Program (SAP), through which a single alternative audio track employing a second spoken language may be broadcast simultaneously with the main audio/video content channel. Current Advanced Television Systems Committee (ATSC) digital television broadcasting standards provide for multiple digital content sub-channels associated with a single television broadcaster. Conceivably, at least some of these sub-channels could be employed to broadcast multiple versions of the same program or content segment simultaneously, with each version employing a different spoken language or other version of the primary audio track. However, transmitting several different, but complete, versions of the same program or content segment may be costly in terms of broadcast bandwidth consumed.